Does Anyone Know
by Stormysky21
Summary: A Gaara and Naruto fic. Gaara comes to Konoha on Kazakage business and ends up with a lot more. A really big angst fic is all I can say.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Naruto and Gaara fic

Chapter 1

Gaara P.O.V

I went back to Konoha. To do some errands on equipment and make sure that the Akatsuki doesn't show up for the next few weeks…..something that Tsunade had asked me to do.

I sighed. For now, I would have to stay with Naruto. I knocked on the spray-painted door of the apartment that he lived in and it opened. He looked out and saw me. " Staying here again, Gaara?" he asked. I nodded my head. He shrugged and moved out of the way.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Gaara P.O.V

I yauned as we sat in the meeting spot with the rest of Team 7. Tsunade usually asks me to join Naruto's team to keep an eye on him.

" Joining or ditching this time, you two" Sakura told Naruto and Sasuke. " Have to ditch, Sakura. Sorry. Have things to do" he said, shrugging. " I'm just ditching" Sasuke said. " You know that I don't do festivals. Naruto, whatever you're doing…..can I help?"

I forgot. It was close to October the 10th! Sasuke wasn't much of a festival person either due to his family issues either and after returning…it seemed like he was trying to get to know Naruto…..slightly.

I smiled a tiny bit. Some of Naruto's friends barely tried at all. Sasuke could surprise me at times when it came to friendship.

" Let's try to make that day ok for you" I said to him. He smiled at me. It wasn't every day that someone turned 18.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes=A Naruto and Gaara fic

Chapter 1

Gaara P.O.V

I went back to Konoha. To do some errands on equipment and make sure that the Akatsuki doesn't show up for the next few weeks…..something that Tsunade had asked me to do.

I sighed. For now, I would have to stay with Naruto. I knocked on the spray-painted door of the apartment that he lived in and it opened. He looked out and saw me. " Staying here again, Gaara?" he asked. I nodded my head. He shrugged and moved out of the way.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Gaara P.O.V

I yauned as we sat in the meeting spot with the rest of Team 7. Tsunade usually asks me to join Naruto's team to keep an eye on him.

" Joining or ditching this time, you two" Sakura told Naruto and Sasuke. " Have to ditch, Sakura. Sorry. Have things to do" he said, shrugging. " I'm just ditching" Sasuke said. " You know that I don't do festivals. Naruto, whatever you're doing…..can I help?"

I forgot. It was close to October the 10th! Sasuke wasn't much of a festival person either due to his family issues either and after returning…it seemed like he was trying to get to know Naruto…..slightly.

I smiled a tiny bit. Some of Naruto's friends barely tried at all. Sasuke could surprise me at times when it came to friendship.

" Let's try to make that day ok for you" I said to him. He smiled at me. It wasn't every day that someone turned 18.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gaara P.O.V

It was Festival Day. Sakura had come over with some treats from the festival and dropped them off for us. " I wish that you would come to the festival sometimes, Naruto. Mabe….things may be better." she said.

Naruto snorted. " Last time I was out on Festival day, I ended up in a hospital because they tried to beat me to death…..if you don't remember, Sakura." he said. " I think it is better to stay home." I gussed that she knew because she had to heal him numerous times.

Sakura sighed and left. Soon Sasuke showed up with a birthday present and a small smile on his face. " So what do you usually do today?" he asked. I smiled at Sasuke.

I smiled at them as they entered. We could hear the noise of party goers. " Noisy shit-heads. Bet they are drunk" Sasuke joked. I broke down laughing at that point and Naruto chuckled.

" Who knows what they shove into their mouth" I said, sniggering. Pretty soon, we were teasing the hard-core party goers of Konoha on Festival Day.

" Well as long as they don't try to do anything here like they did last time. The guys are such ass holes when drunk." Sasuke sighed. I glanced at Naruto. " They tried to do something here?" I questioned.

Sasuke nodded.

-Flashback-

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke and Naruto were just watching t.v when a group of drunk men broke into Naruto's apartment. " Hey! It's the demon!" one yelled. They were swaying a bit and reeked of beer.

" Naruto, stay back" Sasuke said, getting ready to do a fire jutsu at them if they tried anything. One of them grabbed Naruto and dragged him off to an empty room in the back.

" He deserves it! This demon fleash!" He yelled. Sasuke ran after them and saw the man ramming into a now nude Naruto, who was screaming and crying in pain.

-End Of Flashback-

Gaara P.O.V

" I had ended up going to Kakashi for help" Sasuke said. He sighed. " Things are bad this time of year and I think you have it the worse, dobe"

Naruto gave Sasuke a gratefull smile. " Thank you, teme…..for not being like everyone else" he said.

Gaara P.O.V

I went to visit Tsunade. It would be time for me to leave soon and I had to see her. She glanced up at me and nodded when she saw me. " I want you to take Naruto. Things may be better for him in Suna than it is here." she said.

Ok. So when I get back, I would have a new Suna resident. I was happy that it was Naruto.


End file.
